Late Night Talks
by sodomangel
Summary: Yami's longing for his hikari is only getting stronger and he doesn't know how long he can keep is feeling in check, but when Yugi says his own secret will things change?


**Sodom: **Ok, this is my first attempt at a lemon. call it practice if you will, so here it is!

**DISCLAIMER: **Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its characters belong to me. I was just using a pseudonym this entire time while creating it. And now, I forbid you from using them ever again or I shall sue the pants of all ya'lls!...Lolz, jkjk. I kid. I wish I owned this. It would be amazing if I did. I would be rich!

*******Late Night Talks*******

"Yami!" a small boy with tricolored hair cried out in passion under his dark counterpart. Hands were wound in his black locks that faded into purple tips. His golden bangs that framed his cherubic features were plastered to the side of his face with sweat. The boy's lips were parted and kiss swollen from earlier sessions. His lust glazed eyes were half closed over his bright amethyst eyes. A light sheen of sweat covered his pearl white skin as an older boy rammed into him hard and he screamed louder. The older looked almost exactly like the younger except he had red rose colored tips, and golden slashes that shot up through his hair along with his gold bangs, tanned skin, and bright crimson eyes.

"Yami! Please! Please, please, please…!" the younger pleaded with the older.

"Y-Yugi!" Yami let out a cry of his own as he approached his end. It felt so good. His light was so beautiful and perfect! He moaned the younger's name in ecstasy.

"Yami…! Yami! YAMI!" Yugi cried out and suddenly Yami found himself staring upwards at innocent amethyst eyes.

"Yami, are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" Yugi asked him and looked at him with concerned eyes, his head cocking to the side cutely. Yami held back a blush as he recalled his dream. He had been having dreams like that about Yugi for about 3 weeks now, since he had first realized that he was in love with the boy, and each time they got progressively more and more erotic. At first, it was just kissing him, then making out, then trying to take each other's clothes off, etc. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges towards his little light. Sharing a bed didn't help at all. Neither did the fact that Yugi often cuddled up next to him in his sleep.

Yami pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and began to sit up only to bite back a hiss at the feeling of a throbbing erection in between his legs that refused to be forgotten. Despite that, Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap to comfort him. The sooner Yugi fell asleep, the faster he could go relieve himself in the bathroom. As he looked at his little crush, he realized that his and Yugi's sleepwear didn't exactly help him with his problem either. His light was only wearing a long light blue t-shirt and his black boxers, while Yami was simply wearing long black pajama pants. With nothing on underneath.

'_It would be so easy to get rid of these clothes…'_Yami's thoughts broke in, making him visualize ripping off all that Yugi was wearing while Yugi freed him from his clothes as well.

_'__Admit it, you like having him in your lap like this, and would probably like him in your lap a few more ways, right?' _his mind thought, but Yami shook the thoughts away and turned his attention back to Yugi.

"I'm all right, aibou. It was nothing. In fact, I don't even remember what I was dreaming about in the first place. **(A/N: that's a big fat lie!)**" Yami smiled tenderly at his light, but Yugi still looked at him doubtfully and turned himself around in Yami's lap to look at him full on the face. Yami almost let out a moan, as one of Yugi's legs accidentally brushed up against his throbbing member.

"Yami, what is it? I can see that it's not nothing." Yugi said to him. Yami looked away, trying his hardest not to think about the delectable boy that was in his lap, waiting to be devoured mercilessly.

"Is it….do you…w-was…," Yugi licked his lips nervously and took a breath before continuing. "…was it about me?" Yugi asked tentatively. Yami's eyes snapped back to him in shock and locked on his lips. The little bit of sheen that Yugi's tongue had left on his plump pink lips had captured Yami's attention and he could feel the urges battling with his will to come out. He quickly looked back up to meet Yugi's eyes. Yami swallowed hard before he could answer. Dammit, he wanted Yugi sooo bad right now.

"W-what d-do you m-mean, Y-Yugi?" Yami asked and tried not to stutter, but failed. Miserably.

"You know what I mean, Yami." Yugi said; a gentle look in his eyes. Yami turned away, unable to look into his pure hikari's gaze. He felt so ashamed at having dreamt about his light like that. He felt like if he looked into his secret koi's eyes, he would be able to see what Yami had dreamed. He felt certain that if Yugi found out, he would be disgusted and push him away. Leave him all alone. Yami felt like he would die if that happened.

"Yami, take me." a small voice whispered into his ear and Yami turned back, shock showing clearly on his face. When did Yugi get his face so close to his?

"Y-Yugi?" Yami stuttered out, wanting to know if what he heard was correct, and desperately hoping that it was.

"Take me, Yami. Please? I want you. I love you." Yugi put both of his hands on either side of Yami's face to pull them closer together. Yami felt his mouth go suddenly dry.

"Y-Yugi? Do you mean it? Are you sure?" Yami asked after a few swallows to try to unclog his throat. Suddenly, Yami let out a groan as he felt something start to rub up in between his legs. He looked down to see Yugi's own manhood grinding up against him. Yami groaned as he realized that Yugi felt incredibly….hard.

"Does that answer your question, Yami? Yugi said huskily and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami's eyes glazed over in lust and he shivered in excitement at his light's eagerness.

"Yes, it certainly does, hikari." Yami whispered hoarsely back at Yugi and placed his hands on Yugi's hips to grind back into him. Yugi moaned and wound his fingers into Yami's hair. Yami's hand reached further behind Yugi to grab onto his butt. He kneaded Yugi's ass hard with his fingers.

"Ahhh! Yami! It feels so good!" Yugi cried out and Yami's animal instincts reacted to his beautiful cry. Yami flipped them over so Yugi was pinned beneath him and Yami straddled his waist. His hikari was so beautiful like that; panting like he had just run a marathon and a light sheen of sweat forming over his skin.

_'__When did my pure hikari turn into such a sexy minx?' _Yami thought to himself, amused. His eyes once again went to Yugi's full pink parted lips and he had a sudden urge to kiss him. Yugi's hands reached up into Yami's hair to pull him into a kiss. Yami smirked. It was like Yugi could read his mind. Fire spread as soon as their lips met. It only stayed sweet for a few seconds until it turned hot and passionate. Yami's tongue poked out from his mouth to gently glide over the crease in Yugi's lips and Yugi eagerly accepted Yami's invitation and opened his mouth to let him in. Tongues fought for dominance as they tried to map out every inch of the other's moist cavern. Yami groaned at his light's sweet berry taste. As the need for air became apparent, they pulled apart just enough to catch their breaths; a trail of saliva connected their mouths before silently breaking.

"That was amazing, Yami." Yugi purred and smiled in that Yami thought was a seductive manner. Yami's body was getting hotter as Yugi started running his hands through his hair very gently. He ducked in to kiss Yugi again, to which Yugi responded happily, but before the kiss could get passionate, Yami pulled away, making Yugi whine at the loss of Yami's talented lips.

_'__If he liked the kiss, I can't wait to see how he's like the rest of this.' _Yami mused to himself.

"Yami!" Yugi whined, but before he could let out another complaint, he could feel Yami's tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Yugi shivered which excited Yami, so he did it again, then continued downward to the earlobe which he gave a gentle bite. It took all of Yugi's willpower not to moan. Yami went down again to nip and lick a trail under Yugi's jaw and to his pale neck while his hands roamed. Yugi's back arched to the touches. Yami searched around Yugi's neck for his weak spot and he gently bit the crook of the neck which made Yugi give out a low, hot moan. Yami smirked into the skin and proceeded to make a little sucker bite. He pulled back for a second to admire his work and went back to leaving a trail along Yugi's body.

As he reached Yugi's collar, he growled when he encountered that a shirt was in the way. Yugi was panting at what Yami was doing and his mind was hazed over. Yami reached down to the hem of Yugi's oversized t-shirt and swiftly pulled it up over Yugi's head. Satisfied, Yami continued his ministrations. He licked his way down to the two pearly nuns perched on Yugi's chest and slowly took one into his mouth, sucking gently. Yugi let out more moans at the onslaught of new sensations ravaging his body. Yami loved the sinful sounds that were coming out of his aibou's mouth. He quickly gave it a hard nip and turned to its twin to give it a similar treatment.

"Yami! Please! More…" Yugi let out a loud moan that begged Yami to go further. Yami continued eagerly in his downwards decent, pausing to dip his tongue in and out of Yugi's naval a few times before going further down and stopping at the top of Yugi's boxers. Grinning devilishly, Yami ran his lips over the clothed member, making Yugi moan louder. He rubbed his lips against it, the friction causing them both to get impossibly hotter. Stopping, Yami looked up for consent from his soon-to-be lover. Yugi moaned and Yami took that as a sign of encouragement. He quickly took off the last of Yugi's clothes and felt Yugi's hands wind tightly into his hair. Yami looked in front of him again to see the smaller's rather impressive length standing proud and erect. He moaned at what he could make Yugi feel with that and his own length calling him back to his own urges. Yami really wanted to get off right now, but he loved teasing his little light as much as possible.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure we should do this, aibou. Are you sure you really want this?" Yami said to Yugi teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"Yami, please! I want this!" Yugi yelled out. That's all Yami needed. Yami slowly licked the swollen member up and down, gently sucking here and there before going back to the tip. He stuck out his tongue and a drop of pre-cum landed on it. Yugi's taste made him moan and he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking Yugi in his mouth, inch by inch, torturously slow. Yugi was moaning out his name loudly and tried to buck up into Yami's mouth, but couldn't, as Yami placed his hands on his hips to stop him. Were Yami's mouth not occupied, he would have smirked. Yami then relaxed his throat and deep throated Yugi, taking him all the way up to the hilt.

"Ahhh! Y-Yami! I'm gonna…gonna…!" Yugi shouted out through moans, his hands tightening in Yami's hair. Yami pulled back. Yugi groaned at the loss of the heat of Yami's mouth and pouted, to which Yami chuckled.

"W-why did you stop?" Yugi complained.

"Were you enjoying yourself, love?" Yami smiled at Yugi's attempt to be angry.

"Yes, I was. Immensely." Yugi pouted again and glared down at Yami for laughing.

"Then you'll enjoy this much more." Yami reached into the nightstand next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers with it. Gently, he spread Yugi's legs further apart and one of his finger's circled Yugi's entrance. Yugi gasped as he felt something down at his entrance and automatically tried to close them.

"Yugi, its ok. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." Yami assured him and spread his legs wider

"Relax, Yugi. It will hurt a lot if you tense up." Yami said, and in an attempt to soothe his little one, he went up to kiss him on the lips. Yugi melted into the kiss and held onto Yami tightly. Yami slipped in one finger while Yugi was distracted.

Yugi felt something intruding inside of him and wriggled around in discomfort, but quickly stopped as Yami kissed him harder, his tongue asking for entrance to which Yugi opened his mouth to let him in. Yami slipped in another finger, moving his fingers around then scissoring it. Yugi broke the kiss and gave a little gasp of pain and pleasure. Yami added the last finger in and splayed them, making Yugi cry out as pain flooded him. Tears started leaking out of the corner of Yugi's eyes and Yami kissed them away. Yami's fingers wiggled around inside Yugi until they brushed up against a bundle of nerves.

"Ahhh! Yami!" Yugi cried out in ecstasy and Yami kept doing it while he was stretching Yugi, still brushing up against that spot to dull Yugi's pain. After making sure that Yugi was prepared thoroughly, Yami pulled his fingers out, registering a groan from Yugi

"Yugi, are you ok? Do you still want this? This is the point of no return, and I don't think I can stop once I get started. If you want, I can stop right now. I'm willing to wait for as long as I have to until you're sure you want this. Just knowing that you love me in the way that I love you is enough for me." Yami smiled down at Yugi and kissed him lightly in reassurance.

"Yami, I want this. I want you. I want to be yours and to be taken by you, and no other. I love you, always have, and always will." Yugi pulled Yami back into a kiss. Yami felt so happy, that he felt like his heart might burst in pure joy. He pulled away a few seconds later, getting a devilish idea.

"And I will be the only one to take you. You will be wholly mine, and no one else's, but…," Yami smirked. "Before I pleasure you to the furthest reaches of heaven, you have to beg." Yugi's lust glazed eyes widened a bit as he realized what Yami was saying and his cheeks became tinged with pink.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked nervously and Yami's smirk widened.

"You heard me, love. If you want it, you're going to have to beg for it. Now….," Yami's voice lowered sensually and he placed his hips on Yugi's. His face barely an inch away from Yugi's. "Tell me what you want, Yugi." His slowly started rubbing his still clothed, hard member over Yugi's. It was so fun to tease his little one like this.

"Yami! Please! I want...I-I….ahhh!" Yugi tried to say, but Yami's motions were driving him insane with passion. Yugi's hands gripped the sheets. Yami rubbed a little bit harder. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get inside Yugi RIGHT NOW, but he wanted to hear those beautiful pleas fall off of his little one's lips.

"I-I want you!" Yugi shouted. A little bit more pressure.

"Ahhh! Yami, please!" More pressure, more heat, more friction. Yugi started panting hard.

"YAMI! I WANT YOU! PLEASE! MAKE LOVE TO ME!" Hard pressure, impossible heat, burning friction. Yugi wanted Yami inside him NOW!

"YAMI! RA DAMMIT! TAKE ME! I NEED YOU! FUCK ME!" Yugi screamed out and Yami snapped. He had never heard his little light curse. Ever. Hearing it turned him on and Yami pulled off his pants so fast that Yugi barely saw it. Pre-cum was leaking out and Yami spread it around his member, positioning himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Tell me when, love." Yami said huskily.

"FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, RA DAMMIT!" Yugi groaned out and that's all Yami needed. With a quick snap of his hips, Yami buried himself up to the hilt. They both gasped as they finally connected. Pausing only slightly to catch his breath, he proceeded to slam into his light with a speed that would put a cheetah to shame.

"Oh Ra! Yami!" Yugi screamed and held onto Yami's shoulders, his fingernails digging into his skin. His legs wrapped around Yami's waist to make him go deeper inside him while bucking up his hips along with Yami's thrusting.

"Ahhh! Yugi!" Yami cried out in ecstasy. Ra, his light was so hot and heavenly tight. Yugi's walls clenched around his member, making Yami experience nirvana.

"Yami! Harder! More!" said in between pants and moans. Yami happily complied and hit something deep within Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed out, euphoria taking over, making him see white. Yami smiled, adjusting his aim to keep hitting that spot. He went harder and faster, encouraged by Yugi's screams and moans. The bed beneath them squeaked in symphony with their moans, the slapping of skin on skin, the sucking sound of their kisses, and cries of their union.

Yugi felt something tighten tighter and tighter in his belly as he approached his end.

"Yami! I'm gonna…! Gonna...!" Yugi tried to warn the taller and Yami grabbed his member to pump in time with his erotic thrusting.

"Y-YAMI! AHHH!" Yugi shouted and the coil in his belly snapped, his seed shooting out into Yami's hand. Yugi's walls clenched tight around Yami's member, making Yami reach his end. The two frantically rode out their orgasms before Yami collapsed on Yugi. Sweat covered their bodies and they panted as they tried to get back down from their high. Giggling, Yugi ran his hands through Yami's sweaty hair as Yami rested on his chest. Their bodies were still intertwined.

"That was amazing, Yami." Yugi said after he had regained his breath and cooled down. Yami chuckled, the vibrations making Yugi shiver.

"It certainly was, aibou." Yami agreed. He felt Yugi's hands and body stiffen. Curious, Yami looked at Yugi.

"What did you call me?" Yugi asked softly.

"I called you aibou. Why? Do you not like it? I won't call you that if you don't want me to." Yami said, rushed, only to be shushed by Yugi.

"I like that name. You can keep calling me that if you want to." Yugi said gently and yawned cutely. Yami nodded and chuckled.

"Tired, aibou? I should hope so." Yami said and grinned slyly. Yugi nodded sheepishly and flushed slightly pink. Silently, Yami pulled out of Yugi and lay down next to him. They both hissed at the loss of the other's heat.

"It feels weird now, doesn't it? Not being connected." Yugi whispered softly. Yami nodded and wound his arms around his petite lover, slowly bringing him closer so as not to hurt him. Yugi groaned a little bit, despite Yami being as gentle as he could. Yami chuckled.

"You're going to be so sore in the morning." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Making a chill run down his spine. In response, Yugi nuzzled into the crook of Yami's neck.

"You're probably right, but it was worth it." Yugi's breath washed over Yami's skin, raising goose bumps all over his body. Yugi's arms wrapped around Yami's neck and they snuggled like that as they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, aibou?" Yami whispered to him on the edge of sleep.

"Nnn?" Yugi replied, already drifting off.

"I love you." Yami whispered and Yugi smiled.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi whispered back. Blissful, they both fell asleep like that.

The next morning, the two woke up to the sound of Yugi's grandpa letting out a surprised shout.

21

**Sodom: **And there we are! Im finished! Fuck yeah! So, anyways, tell me what you think and give me some feedback, all right? Till the next shot of rum is poured! Bye-bye!


End file.
